


blush

by next



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pussy kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next/pseuds/next
Summary: Kihyun looks at him curiously, titling his head to the side, watching Hyunwoo with warm brown eyes.“I was hoping we could...try something,” he continues, eyes flickering up to meet Kihyun’s. “Something different?”
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	blush

“What is it, baby?” Kihyun asks softly. He’s in Hyunwoo’s lap, straddling his hips and running his hands sensually up and down the older man’s toned arms. 

“Um,” Hyunwoo says dumbly, absolutely enamoured by Kihyun. He’s put on a baby pink bralette with matching, lacy panties; a soft leather choker around his neck; and a shimmery gloss on his lips that’s starting to smudge and stick from Kihyun’s eager kisses.

Kihyun looks at him curiously, titling his head to the side, watching Hyunwoo with warm brown eyes.

“I was hoping we could...try something,” he continues, eyes flickering up to meet Kihyun’s. “Something different?”

“Oh, baby, of course we can. You know I’m willing to try anything,” Kihyun replies, voice dripping with honey as he watches Hyunwoo lick his lips nervously. He moves his hands up from Kihyun’s waist to his face, cupping his cheeks in his palms and pulling him closer so that he can whisper into Kihyun’s ear.

Kihyun giggles at his shyness and turns his head to the side, Hyunwoo’s warm breath tickling his ear as he listens closely. When the words pass from Hyunwoo’s pillowy lips, Kihyun feels his tummy flutter and his cock stir in interest, cheeks warming.

“Is that - would that be okay?” Hyunwoo asks as Kihyun pulls back, looking up at him expectantly, a cute furrow to his brow. And Kihyun nods eagerly, diving in for a kiss, then two, then three, until he’s licking into Hyunwoo’s mouth and pushing him backwards to lay on the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kihyun whispers to him, pressing their foreheads together. His eyelids lower a bit and he stares into Hyunwoo with those warm eyes that Hyunwoo loves to get lost in. 

“It’s...embarrassing,” Hyunwoo explains, fumbling his words a bit.

“What, wanting to call your boyfriend ‘mommy’ is embarrassing?” Kihyun asks teasingly, watching Hyunwoo’s cheeks flush easily in their dimly lit bedroom.

“It is when you say it like that…” Hyunwoo grumbles and Kihyun kisses him apologetically, but can’t stop himself from smiling against Hyunwoo’s lips. The gentle kisses turn slow and sensual, Hyunwoo groaning as he feels Kihyun suck on his tongue and nip at his bottom lip. 

“ _Mmm_ , Hyunwoo, baby,” Kihyun says between kisses, pulling back a bit and smiling as Hyunwoo looks at him curiously, disappointed that they’d stopped. It’s incredibly endearing. “Tell me again what you wanted to do to me?”

Hyunwoo groans at the innocent question, biting his lip, his cock twitching in interest under Kihyun’s hips. His eyes flicker off to the side and then back to Kihyun’s face before he answers. He swallows heavily.

“I, uh...wanted to beg you to sit on my face,” he says, almost sounding unsure of myself. Kihyun’s smile widens and he quirks a brow, waiting for Hyunwoo to continue. “I also wanted to...callyoumommy.”

“Baby, you need to speak up. Mommy can’t hear you if you mumble like that,” Kihyun scolds him, but there’s a touch of playfulness, a hint of arousal in the lilt of his voice.

Hyunwoo’s jaw drops and he stares at Kihyun with wide, panicked eyes for what feels like eternity, a deep blush crawling up his neck and spreading quickly across his face. He moans at the image of Kihyun looking down at him through long lashes, chocolate locks curled and framing his face beautifully, the slightest blush on his cheeks. _Beautiful._

The older man swallows and tries again. “I want to call you...mommy,” he says simply, watching Kihyun’s face, waiting for his reaction.

"Of course you can, baby boy."

And Kihyun looks down at him with so much love, so much fondness and affection that it makes Hyunwoo’s heart squeeze in his chest. He licks his lips and dives right into it.

“Kihyunnie, you’re gorgeous. Let me eat you out, mommy, I’ll make you feel so good. Want your pussy in my mouth so bad.”

Hyunwoo’s words go straight to Kihyun’s cock and he whines obscenely, desperate to sit on Hyunwoo’s face right then and there. But he holds himself back, wanting to play with him a bit more.

“I think you can do better than that,” Kihyun tells him cheekily.

Hyunwoo groans in frustration at being denied. He chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to think. 

“I can be so good for you mommy. Eat you out, fuck that pretty pussy until you can’t think straight, knock you up so good. Let me show you, _please_ ,” Hyunwoo begs, fingers gripping Kihyun’s waist hard enough to bruise. And Kihyun moans loudly at Hyunwoo’s words, ridiculously turned on.

“ _Hyunwoo_ ,” he whines out, moving to crawl up the older man’s body and situate himself over his face, knees settled on either side of his head. “Since you asked so nicely, baby.” Kihyun says softly, grabbing the fabric of his messy panties and pushing it to the side before lowering himself slowly. Hyunwoo grips onto Kihyun’s thighs, _hard_ , as he moans against the fluttering rim pressed against his mouth, beginning to eagerly lick at it. He alternates between broad swipes of his tongue across Kihyun’s hole and sensual circles around the rim, nose occasionally brushing against his sac, and Kihyun’s rolling his hips down to meet Hyunwoo’s tongue on each pass.

“Baby, oh my _god,_ Hyunwoo, you’re licking mommy’s pussy so good,” Kihyun whines above him and Hyunwoo feels his cock swell at the praise, eating Kihyun out with renewed vigor. He sucks at Kihyun’s pretty hole, and Kihyun cries out when he feels Hyunwoo’s thick tongue pressing into him. The coil in Kihyun’s tummy begins to tighten and he feels hot all over.

“H-hyunwoo...baby, I don’t want to cum yet. Wanna come with you,” Kihyun tells him, fingers shaking as Hyunwoo continues to fuck into him with his tongue, hands sliding to Kihyun’s ass to knead the supple flesh and spread him open more. Kihyun whines in embarrassment, begging Hyunwoo to _please, please stop_ but he ignores him, pulling Kihyun down hard on his face, tongue flicking against the sensitive rim, hot hands groping his ass.

Kihyun’s orgasm hits him sideways and wracks through his body, fingers tight in Hyunwoo’s dark hair as he grinds down on his face, warm ropes of cum painting the sheets. He gasps for breath, heart hammering in his chest and whines escaping his lips as Hyunwoo continues to lap at his sensitive hole. 

He playfully smacks the top of Hyunwoo’s head and crawls off of him on shaky legs when he feels those large hands slip off of his thighs. 

“I told you I didn’t want to cum yet, dummy,” he complains, but there’s no malice to it. Hyunwoo grins at him, the lower half of his face covered in spit. Kihyun eyes Hyunwoo’s cock straining against his boxers and smirks, glancing at Hyunwoo with hooded eyes.

“I shouldn’t spoil such a bad boy, but...mommy wants to make you cum too,” Kihyun tells him, tone mischievous. He moves down the bed and positions himself between Hyunwoo’s legs, toying with the waistband before pushing it down a bit on his hips.

Hyunwoo is mesmerized by the sight before him. Kihyun's curled up in between his thighs and pulling Hyunwoo's cock out, heavy in his small hands. He's looking at it with lidded eyes, watching precum dribble from the slit, flicking his tongue out to lick it up lazily from the head. He swirls his tongue around the bulbous head, sometimes dipping it into the slit and _pressing_ , watching more precum ooze from the tip.

“Mommy loves your big cock, baby. Love having it in my mouth, love having it in my pussy,” he tells Hyunwoo, looking up at him through his lashes. “You wanna fuck my tight cunt? Wanna put a baby in me?” 

Hyunwoo nods dumbly and Kihyun smirks at him.

“Maybe another night,” he says with an exaggerated sigh, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Naughty boys don’t get to fuck mommy’s pussy.”

Hyunwoo groans in defeat, throwing an arm over his head as Kihyun continues to suck his cock, switching between kittenish licks at the tip, to swallowing down as much as he can fit in his tiny mouth, lips stretched around the thick girth. He hums around it and glances up at Hyunwoo, watching the quick rise and fall of his chest, and he knows his boyfriend is close. Kihyun moves his mouth up the length to suck on the tip, one hand wrapping around the rest of the length that his mouth can't reach and the other sliding down to rub and fondle his full sacs.

It’s not long before Hyunwoo’s spilling into Kihyun’s throat and the younger man is drinking it all down eagerly before pulling off with a wet _pop_. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks down at Hyunwoo fondly, who looks totally blissed out in his post-orgasm haze. Kihyun crawls up the bed and places soft kisses all over Hyunwoo's face, rubbing his arm affectionately. Hyunwoo turns his head to capture Kihyun's lips, and the younger man makes a soft noise of appreciation.

"Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo starts, looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. "Thanks."

Kihyun gives him a dazzling smile and strips his soiled lingerie, tugging Hyunwoo’s boxers off.

"Anything for you, baby boy. Now let's sleep before I make you change the sheets," he says, lips curling up into a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i've started so many mx fics and somehow the first one i end up finishing and posting is *checks notes* showki mommy kink
> 
> find me on twitter @glosskihyun


End file.
